Jonathan Schlatt
Hey! All writing here is property of Lil' Jelly Parker, aspiring writer. Any images you see, there is a 100% chance they are made by someone else, because I suck at art. Thank you! "Don't give people anything, even if they paid for it. That's just bad business." Jonathan Schlatt is the Owner of Schlatt & Co. and former husband of Maria Schlatt. He is completely insane, taking the role of one of the Six Legends, the Top 6 villains in the league of villains after Uchu. Appearance J. Schlatt is a wooly goatman with the curved horns. Unlike an actual goat, his wool is smooth and well kept. He's an average sized man whose face is round. He carries himself highly, but constantly glances around, indicating his paranoia. Personality J. Schlatt began as a stubbornly independent business man would slowly fall into the depths of schizophrenia, plagued by the false belief that his ally is predestined to destroy him and his company, assuming the role of an antagonist allied with Uchu. It really portrays the theme of how undetected mental illness can become the downfall of a person’s relationship, turning a once charismatic character into a cunning paranoiac hellbent on outliving their peers. This began after his greatest friend and business ally Wilbur Soot got into a small argument with him about how they should split company shares, because Schlatt thought he did far more work than Wilbur, meriting a 60/40 income rather than their previously agreed 50/50. Schlatt and Wilbur's friendship fell out slowly. It completely and utterly shattered after Schlatt and Wilbur got into an auctioning battle over an unimportant item that was forgotten later. Wilbur put out an outrageous bet on it, and Schlatt went over it out of pure spite. Wilbur raised him by another hundred dollars, but Schlatt had had his final moments of sanity already. His sanity collapsed, and he raised it by 100,000 dollars. He began laughing maniacally. That was the last the world saw of Jonathan Schlatt for a long while. He holed up in Schlatt tower and became a hermit. Weeks later, Wilbur died of a puncture to the left lung. It appeared it had been drawn out, Wilbur being stabbed through the gut and pinned to a wall while someone twisted the knife. Wilbur hadn't rewritten his will in a good while, so all his belongings, shares and servants went to Schlatt. Some point around his time, Maria Schlatt came up missing. Schlatt had long since fired all but Haya Azumi, paranoid that they would attempt to kill him. Now, Schlatt is a sadistic and insane killer who joins the Villain's Association on their missions, and funds them using his massive corporation. Schlatt & Co. is roughly similar to Amazon, both in production and size. Abilities Quirk: Anivolve. Type: Transformation Quirk. This quirk allows Schlatt to partially morph his body into different animals at the price of sacrificing some of his control of himself. For example, he could take the form of an apex predator but then take some of the instincts of that predator with it, like becoming very defensive of territory as a lion. The most common form he takes is Goat, because the goat's instincts have very little downsides and goats have a surprising amount of useful abilities. Normally the goat's weakness would be the fact that it's a coward, but Jonathan's natural insanity balances that out.